Surreal life: Pokemon Style 1
by idkjhollisterrox14
Summary: haha the pokemon charecters are back and they are all now in a game show!Much hell will be raised.Rated M for,well many things haha. If you would like to be in the story look inside. You are the Viewers and you do the votes!
1. Episode 1: Piolet

Me: haha, I don't care if I am writing 3 other stories I am writing this one too now

**Me: haha, I don't care if I am writing 3 other stories I am writing this one too now!!**

**Ash: Wtf, how many different situations can you firkin put us in?**

**Me: Oh I could do hundreds…**

**All: (awkward silence)**

**May: Gay baby!!**

**Misty: well what's this one about, and what is your name anyway??**

**Me: This one going to be a game show called the Surreal life, and it's pokemon style and your all going to be in it (evil smile) but don't worry I will join you!! Haha, oh and if a viewer can guess my name I'll give them candy!!**

**Dawn: What the hell, there is a lot of characters on this show we are all going to be so Fucking Squished.**

**Me: Nope, we're going to live in a big ass house!! :-DD**

**All: Woot!! **

**Me: yep, believe it ok well let's start the game!!**

**All: (Complain)**

**Me: wait!! Dose some one want to do the disclaimer??**

**Kenny: I'll do it?**

**Me: Shweet!! Ok go for it!! **

**Kenny: idkjhollisterrox14 dose not own pokemon or the surreal life **

**Me: Ok, WE ROCK, let's hit, oh wait, if anyone in the audience wants to join tell me your name and personality and I'll put you in.:-DDD**

Ash and Misty are first to arrive to the Surreal life house, but they arrive separately

Ash: so….Misty, um what'ch wanna do??

Misty: I don't know what do you wanna do?

Ash: No, you, what do you wanna do??

Misty: Ash what do you wanna do!!

Ash: No Misty, what do you wanna do!!

Misty: You know what, what the hell lets go fuck our brains out, like right now!!

With that they ran into the house and they started doing it on the first couch they found in the big ass house. Mean while Dawn, May, and Kenny are at the front door.

Kenny: So are you guy's excited about being here?

May: Well sorta, it's better than sitting at home, I guess

Dawn: (about to open the door) Well, I don't know there's this….

Kenny: What the Fuck, guys!!

Kenny obovisly saw them doing it one the couch, Dawn just stood there with her mouth open, and May fainted….

Ash: I can explain!!

Misty: I was horny!!

Ash: hey did May faint…

Kenny: yes, but that not the point…Why?

Ash and Misty get up and walk over with the others to form a circle around May

Misty: hey some one give me a bowl of cold water.

Drew: Hey, guys what happened here?

He notices May on the ground

Dawn: Um nothing

They all go in the living room, but only Ash, Misty, and Drew sit on the couch.

Kenny: you do know that Misty and Ash did on that couch like less than an hour ago…

Drew: What the hell guys!! You guys are all asses

Idkjhollisterrox14: who's an ass??

All: who the hell are you?

Idkjhollisterrox14: I am your worst night mare (smiles evilly)

Paul walks in a goes up stairs.

Misty: Wtf is his problem?

Idkjhollisterrox14: Maybe he's on his period and he is hormonal

Ash: but Paul is a boy

Idkjhollisterrox14: so…

Awkward silence

May: Gay baby!!

Drew: Hey May's up! (Hugs May)

May: What the hell, why did you just hug me?

Drew: Um…

May: who the hell is that (indicating idkjhollisterrox14)

Idkjhollisterrox14: Me

All: What??

Idkjhollisterrox14: Never mind

Yellow&Red: hey guys!!

Dawn: WTF??

Misty: there are way too many people here!!

Idkjhollisterrox14: have you seen the size of this house it could fit like a lot people

Misty: seriously who the hell are you?

Idkjhollisterrox14: I am someone, but you guys can call me Idkjhollsiterrox14

All: Wtf??

Gary: Yo, what's up my hommies!!

May and Dawn: What the…

Gary: so who wants ice cream??

Idkjhollisterrox14: We have to wait till everyone else gets here!!

Tracy: Hey what's up girlfriend!! (In gangster accecent)

Misty: Tracy!! (Hugs Tracy)

Brandon: Omg it's May!!

May: Hey!!

Dawn: Aww I feel lonely!!

Green&Silver: We're here (said like in the shinning)

Drew: Ahh!! (Screams like girl!)

Wally: (Walks in nervously, trying not to break a bone)

May: hey Wally (Pats on Back)

Wally's back breaks

Wally: Owww!!

May: shit… (Walks away slowly)

Emerald: Hey everybody!!

All: (Silent)

Emerald: Aww suck a dick!!

Lucas: Hey I'm here with Pearl!!

Idkjhollisterrox14: so are you a couple now??

Lucas and Pearl: Grrrrr…

Zoey: Hey I'm here

Idkjhollisterrox14: Grrrrr I hate the name Zoey….

All: (Confused face??)

Idkjhollisterrox14: long story

Annabel: (Behind Idkjhollisterrox14) um, hi…

All: Hey Annabel!!

Idkjhollisterrox14: who the hell are you?

Duplica: Hi Ash!!

Ash: (Hugs Duplica)

Misty: Do I have to kick some ass??

Ash and Duplica: (Walk away slowly)

Jessie, James, and Mewoth: to Protect the world from devastation….

All: shut the fuck up!!

Jessie, James, and Mewoth: (Silent)

May: Gay Baby!!

Tyler: (walks in)

Idkjhollisterrox14: OMG its hot Tyler!!

Everybody else: who!!

Idkjhollisterrox14: never mind

Ash: I think we are missing some one

Brock: yea, me and Pikachu!!

Pikachu: Hi everyone!!

All: Omg it talks!!

Pro. Oak: now that everyone is here I guess it is time to start the game!!

All: WTF??

Pro. Oak: I'm the host

All:!!AHHH!!

**Ok haha hope you liked it, if you want in tell me !! **


	2. Episode 2: Ice Cream can be deadly

Me: Ok hey y'all we're back

**Me: Ok hey y'all we're back!!**

**Paul: well we don't want to be!!**

**Me: shut up you hormonal Purple haired freak!!**

**May: Wow that was deep**

**Me: this is what happens when I am pissed**

**Me: well anyway there are still spots in the show that need to be filled **

**Dawn: and please be a boy I'm lonely **

**Me: yea, what she said**

**Me: dose anyone want to do the disclaimer?**

**All: silent **

**Me: Fine I'm making Ash do it!**

**Ash: Wtf?**

**Me: DO IT!!**

**Ash: ok!! Idkjhollisterrox14 dose not own pokemon or the surreal life. **

**Ash: can't we call you something shorter like Bob or something? **

**Me: WTF?? Whatever call me Shorty then **

**All: Why?**

**Me: because I'm short!!**

**Ash: yea….**

**Me: do you like your face??**

**Ash: yes…**

**Me: then shut up**

**Me: If you want to join then review!!**

Pro. Oak: Well now that every ones here why don't we all sit on the couch and I will explain

All sit on the floor besides Ash and Misty

Pro. Oak: Well I have brought you all here to basically live in this house and make each others life Hell. (Smiles)

Shorty: What the Fuck!!

Yellow: do we get money or anything like that.

Pro. Oak: No what the Fuck do you think I'm made of Gold??

Misty: you could be…

All: (stare at Misty)

Pro. Oak: Why are you all sitting on the floor?

Drew: Oh because May and Drew did it one the Couch…

Pro. Oak: Ah…

Pro. Oak: Well any way go find your rooms, since there are so many of you some of you will have to share beds.

Dawn: see this is what I mean by there being too many people

But nobody heard her because they all went to go find rooms

Ash and Misty found a king sized bed that took up almost the whole room

Brock, Drew, Paul, and Kenny found a large room with 4 queen sized beds

Tracy, Dawn, and May found another room with one Bunk bed (May, and Dawn) and a normal twin sized bed.

Kenny decided to sleep on the couch because that's were he felt most comfortable

Drew and Red slept in the room next to the girls and Tracy in two different queen sized beds.

Brandon and Gary in Hammocks on the screen house.

Yellow and Crystal got stuck sleeping in the camper out back

Green and Silver sleep in the tree house outback in separate beds.

Wally slept in a hospital bed

Emerald got stuck sleeping the bathtub

Lucas slept in the other living room near the kitchen and on the other couches Were Zoey and Annabel and Duplica.

Tyler got his own room with a queen sized bed.

Pikachu and Mewoth slept in pet beds in the living rooms

And Jessie and James got stuck sleeping in the same bed

Shorty: WTF!! What about me guys??

Pro. Oak: Well I guess you will have to Share a bed

Shorty: Um ok, I'm going to sleep with Brock

Brock: really!! (Smiles)

Shorty: not that way and I'm only doing it to annoy you (smiles evilly)

Brock: What the hell??

Pro. Oak: Ok well now that we have that settled, I'm out yo!!

TV turns off

Gary: Let's go get Ice cream!!

Misty Whispers to Ash: I think he's gay…

Gary: I heard that!

All go to the ice cream store down the street in the camper that Crystal and Yellow sleep

May: this Sucks

Green: there is no way in hell we will all fit in there….

Shorty: Just watch us!!

They eventually all get in but it takes LOT of work

Pearl: I think the Bus is going to Break there are too many people in here

Shorty: Fuck you!!

Pearl: What the hell!!

Shorty: yea you heard me!

Misty: I'm starting to like this random person

Brock: were here

Gary: we're here !!

All: Gay

Gary: Fuck you !!

They all get out of the Camper and wait in like for the ice cream

Zoey: I don't think we all have to wait in line, do we

Now only Gary and Green our waiting in line the rest of our gang is sitting at pick nick tables and benches

Crystal: I'm bored…

Dawn: join the club!!

Gary: Were back

Shorty: Gary you are so gay!!

Gary: what??

Shorty: sorry, just venting

Gary: ok here's your ice cream!!

They all began to eat there ice cream

Brandon: (throws Ice cream at Drew)

Drew: What the hell

Brandon: that's for liking May!!

May: what the hell??

Eventually they all throw ice cream at each other.

Shorty: Who ever just shoved Ice cream down my shirt is gonna pay!! Ahh cold!!

Ash: ( James and Jessie throw Ice at Ash) Awww, Fuck you!! (Throw ice cream back)

Green: (Throws Ice Cream at Misty)

Misty: Oh Hell no!! (Tackles Green)

Shorty: Want some help?

Misty: Sure!!

Shorty: Punches Green (High Fives Misty)

Misty: yea kick ass

May: (Pushes Crystal accidently) Ahh

Crystal Picks up a bench and throws it a May, but it Misses and hits Shorty

Shorty: What….The…Fuck…Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Shorty: (Punches Crystal and knocks her out.)

Through all of this the guys just ended up watching

Manger of Ice Cream store: I am going to have to ask you to leave

All: What the hell did we do

Manger: Leave damn it!!

They all get in to the squished camper and leave.

**So how do you likey I lovey ok tell me what you think !!**


	3. Episode 3: One shower, big problem

Me: Hi

**Me: Hi!! **

**Viewers: (Silent)**

**Me: WTF? Ok well anyway, we're back and this is episode three!!**

**Yellow: Can't we all just leave??**

**Me: no not until the show is over!! Then there is a season 2, and three, an….**

**All: ahhhh!! **

**Me: yep!!**

**Me: ok Misty do the disclaimer**

**Misty: (sigh) Shorty or Idkjhollisterrox14 dose not own pokemon or the surreal life**

**Me: Okie Dokkie Hokkie Pokkie, lets get started**

May: What the fuck Brandon you got us kicked out of the ice cream store

Brandon: But I don't like Drew

May: I don't give two shits; I don't like either of you!

Drew and Brandon: Awww!!

They finally get too the house

Shorty: I call the shower first!!

May: No I want it!!

Drew: no me!!

Ash: Fuck you all I want it!!

Shorty: why the hell is there only one shower??

Pro. Oak's voice: to raise hell!!

Silver: WTF?

Shorty: I need it the most I have ice cream in my Bra right now!!

Brock: you know we could take care of that problem with out taking a…

Shorty: NO!!

May: Fine then I am getting in with you!!

Shorty: I don't care as long as you don't try any thing

Drew: wait your just gonna shower together?

Shorty: yea, girls aren't homophobes like most guys are; you guys think it's gay if you just stand next to each other

They walk up stairs

Brandon: lets get a camera in the bathroom!!

All the guys run upstairs

Misty: Guys are pervs.

Yellow: yep…

Later the guys are watching the video they made and Dawn, May, Shorty, Misty, and Zoey were sitting on Ash and Misty's bed

Misty: So guys who here is still a virgin?

They all raise their hand except Misty and Zoey

Dawn: I mean I knew Misty was a slut but Zoey??

Zoey: Well a lot of things happen at band camp…

Misty: hey I'm not a slut; the only person I did was Ash…

May: you know I used to like Ash

Dawn: Omg me too

Shorty: What is there to like about him seriously, I mean no offence Misty but ewwwyy!!

All: why?

Shorty: I don't know but I just don't like him

Misty: you so like him!!

Shorty: I know!!

They all sqeal and giggle and that's when Zoey decides to go down stairs and see what the guys are doing.

When she walks down stairs she hears a lot of sounds she wished she didn't and run into the living room. She sees all the guys masturbating to the shower video from earlier, well except Tracy.

Zoey: WHAT THE FUCK!!

Ash: um….

Zoey goes and turns off the TV

All: Awww!!

Zoey: I am giving you all 10 minutes of time out!!

Tracy: What the hell? I didn't do anything!!

Zoey: you watched the Video!!

Meanwhile up with the four girls

Misty: We should play truth or dare!!

Haha stupid chapter o well hope you likey there are still spots open that I will fill if no one wants in!!


	4. Episode 4: Truth or Dare

Me: Man you people are pathetic Me: Man you people are pathetic

**Kenny: no were not!!**

**Me: then how come I am always the one to introduce the episodes??**

**All: ….**

**Drew: Gay Baby!!**

**May: No…**

**Drew: Ok…**

**Me: Well guess what Brock, your turn to do the disclaimer!**

**Brock: can we do it latter in our Bed??**

**Me: NO!!**

**Brock: Crap, O well. Shorty or Idkjhollisterrox14 dose not own Pokemon or the surreal life **

**Me: If I did you guys would be very naughty…**

May: Omg we so should!!

Shorty: but truth and dare sucks with no guys

Dawn: there are guys downstairs

Misty: Ok, lets start!! Dawn! Truth, Who do you like??

Dawn: Why??

Misty: Because, Now who do you like!

Dawn: Ahhhh, ok !! I so wanna go out with Paul!!

Misty: Ah ha knew it now I'm turning your truth into a dare, I dare you to go make out with Paul!!

Dawn: hey!!

Misty: DO IT!!

Dawn: fine!!

They all go down stairs, and notice that all the guys are just sitting there silently

Misty: go!!

Dawn goes over and sits on Paul's Lap and then she kisses him. Eventually it turns into making out and then…

Dawn: hey that's not part of the Dare!!

She meets the girls at the stairs where they were watching and they all run upstairs.

Kenny: What the Hell was that??

Ash: Paul, let me ask you a question

Ash: are you hard?

The girls all giggled when they got upstairs

May: Omg what was that!!

Dawn: I just made out with Paul!!

Misty: Ok Truth or dare someone!!

Dawn: Fine, um Misty Truth or dare?

Misty: haha, Dare…

Dawn: Ok I dare you to run around the house naked singing " I kissed a girl,"

Misty: What the Fuck, no way

Dawn: I did your dare

Misty: But you liked it!!

Dawn: Just do it, I'm sure Ash would like that (Laughs)

Misty: Fine

She takes her clothes off and they all go down stairs

Misty walks outside

Shorty: hey guys, you might want to look outside for a second. (Snickers)

They all go outside

Misty: I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT!!

Red: Is she naked!?

Ash: No looking!!

Misty: THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAP STICK!!

Drew: Wow…

Misty: IT FELT SO WRONG IT FELT SO RIGHT!!

Dawn: Ok that's a rap, lets go Misty

Misty walks over to the girls and they go upstairs

Dawn: Misty! Put some clothes on!!

Misty: ( blushes and puts her clothes back on)

Misty: Ok, My turn!!

Misty: I dare May to make out with that Hannah Montana Poster over there!!

Shorty: What the hell, how did that get there?

May walks over to the Hannah Montana poster and starts to make out with it,

She comes back and sits on the bed

Misty: so how was your time with Hannah??

May: (Dose sweat drop thing) Ok my turn, Shorty!! I dare you to go give Brock a hand job!!

Shorty: What the hell, NO, then he will think I like him!!

May: DO IT!!

Shorty: (Cowers in corner) ok…

They go downstairs once again and Shorty walks over to Brock

Shorty: take your pants off.

Brock: Why…?

Shorty: DO IT NOW!!

Brock: (Takes his pants off, and smiles)

Shorty then grabs his dick and moves her hand up and down

After all the girls go up stairs and giggle about it besides Shorty

Hey guys ty for the reviews and to Lightthehegdehog13 sorry I didn't put you in yet I made this before I checked the reviews so kk I promise I'll put you in the next one 


	5. Episode 5: Welcome Diamond!

Diamond: Hi every one

**Diamond: Hi every one!!**

**Annabel: Who's this? **

**Me: He is the new addition to our house!! **

**Dawn: there are way to many people living in this house!!**

**Me: oh and did I mention his pokemon**

**Arceus: Hey Y'all!!**

**Darkrai: Hi!!**

Shaymin: What's going down!!Dawn: AHHHAHAHAHA

**Me: Ok well be nice to him, cause I said so!!**

**Me: Diamond, do you wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Diamond: Oh yeah!! Shorty or Idkjhollisterrox14 dose not own Pokemon or the surreal life or me!!**

**Zoey: wait so she owns us??**

**Duplica: No she doesn't own us she is just borrowing us**

**Zoey: Oh!!**

Shorty: that sucked

Everyone else just laughed until they heard a knock on the Door

May: WTF? It's 10:00pm who the hell comes to visit at 10?

All 28 of them answer the door

Diamond: HI!!

Jessie: Who the Hell are you ??

Diamond: I'm Diamond!!

Dawn: we don't have enough room here

Shorty: he'll have to sleep with some one then!!

Shorty: you can share Dawn's bed (smiles)

Dawn: Shorty, you'd better sleep with one eye open to night

Diamond walks in and they notice that 2 huge pokemon and a really small one walk in after him.

Meowth: What the Fuck?

Diamond: oh these are my pokemon

All: (fall over)

They all go to bed but it's hard for them to get comfortable.

Shorty: Brock I swear to god, if your hands go any where on my body then I will chop your dick off

Brock: (ends up sleeping as far away from Shorty as Possible)

Dawn: What the hell there is no way in hell we are both gonna fit in that bed

Diamond: what hell have I gotten myself into?

Arceus Attempts to sleep in the living room but ends up sleeping outside.

Darkrai kicks Lucas off the couch and Lucas sleeps on the floor

And Shaymin sleeps next to Pikachu who didn't mind it.

They all wake up in the morning Bitchy and Groggy

Jessie: Brock make breakfast!

Brock: why?

Jessie: because you can

Brock makes Breakfast and they all end up sitting in the living room eating.

Pro. Oak then appears on the TV Screen

Pro. Oak: Guess what guys!!

All: What!!

Pro. Oak: you get to do your first challenge today!!

All: SHIT!!

Pro. Oak: yep so finish breakfast and I'll tell you how it goes down!!

Ok Lightthehedgehog13 I did get your request  and there you go, the next chapter will be funny I promise!!


End file.
